


Why??

by sophi_coookie



Series: Nathan & Klaus [3]
Category: Misfits (TV 2009), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophi_coookie/pseuds/sophi_coookie
Summary: When the time comes to unravel his true identity, it’s during the part of the episode where they all get famous, I’m not good at this just read it it’s not very long
Series: Nathan & Klaus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116380
Kudos: 20





	Why??

after ben died, he couldnt stand the way publicity was handeling things. the way instead of asking if they where ok, they where asking if they back a backup plan. so he skipped town. ben obviously tagged along. moved to londan, worked on his accent, under bens request he got semi sober, and changed his name to nathan young. moved into a flat. had a good thing going. then he stole jelly beans. he stapeled that stupid guys hand, i mean bev calling him a pyscho really did it for him. so he got community service. he got struck by lighting, is now immortal. has friends? the first friends he has ever had. but they dont know his real name. they dont know that he is the sceance. they dont know anything about him, only the lies he spewed to them. pfft. its suprising they havnt found out yet.

here he was sitting in front of this rinkydink tv. 

"how would you descride your ability?"

"i call it lactokinesis"

he chuckeled 

"that has to be the shittest power ever."

now he was taking a piss. curtis on his right and simon on his left. ben bickering behind him. he desided to add some ... spice to there sweet convo.

think about it you could have really cool superhero names. 

he looked towards curtis nodding his head

"Mr. Backwards"

"i sound retarded" curtis quipped back

"ooo the invisible cunt."

"why do i have to be the invisible cunt?"

"because you just are, man. get over it."

curtis then decided to add his two-peace

"what about you then. what would be your name."

silence. they accualty looked over at nathan who had his eyes screwed up. eyebrows furrowed. 

"nathan?"

"jesus im fine barry. i dont know. this much hottness going up on tv? not really my style though."

curtis threw simon a raised brow. but nobody said anything

\-----

when simon exited the building all was normal. until he hurried back in. 

"what was that?" 

"they know about us."

"who?"

"everyone."

"what are you talking about?"

"there are reporters and TV cameras outside. lots of them."

"are you serious?" 

the group turned towards nathan. this somber sentece ringing in there minds

"... yes."

"ok one of you, besides barry, take a peek."

kelly looked outside quickly coming back in.

"ok so i take it hes telling the truth?"

kelly nodded

they had a argument with the probation worker. which nathan cut of telling him to go away. and then there was silence. until there wasnt.

"you know this isnt a bad thing right?"

"who are you?"

"i'm the person who can make it so you dont need to flee.if handled right. you're all making serious money."

they talked and talked. they got to the fancy hotel and all. now they where sitting, 

he had just walked in, and started talking nonsense. until he was interupted.

"i was just saying, if there's somthing you don't want to see in the papers, tell me now and then i can deal with it."

OH FUCK. DAD COULD FIND HIM 

it surged through his gut as the others where talking

"right. is there anything else i need to know?"

he reluctantly raised his hand. "yes?"

he sighed "look its very clear -all i could do was kill myself live. we all know this. but i... i dont want to show my face. i dont."

they all looked stunded for a moment. "and could you tell me why?"

he hesitated. looking around. "i... i dont.. well i didnt have a very... kind childhood. i came hear to get away from a bad situation. i dont want.. i dont want my father finding me." 

"What?" kelly's voice wispered behind him as he stared pointedly at the ground. 

"you do know that we have massive security everywhere. this is one of the safest places right now." 

he let out a short laugh. 

"no. he'll get in. or hell send one of my siblings in. if they havent escaped." 

"i assure you under no sercu-"

"or he will buy his way in. he would do anything, and i mean anything, to get me. he'll kill me."

another wave of silence. 

"well i mean, im sure he wouldnt rea-"

i had six siblings. i have four now. 1 of my brothers is dead. he.. he killed him. and my other brother has been missing for 7 years. presumably dead. i know im imortal. but i cant let him know that. i cant let him know that i am alive. its been 4 years since i ran away. zero contact. i plan to keep it that way."

"ok but i still dont underst-"

"sir reginald hargreeves."

"i- excuse me?"

"my father. my father is sir reginald hargreeves."

the woman just snorted. 

"as if! that hilarous!"

nathan had a scowl on his face. he pulled back his sleeve, reveling his umbrella tattoo. 

"he branded this on my arm, when i was 12. 12! the public might have seen us as amazing, but nobody bothered to know what happened behind closed doors. we where... child soldries. training constantly 16 hours a day, 7 days a week. hell. im not risking him finding me. if you need my face, im leaving. simple as that."

crickets 

and then simon appered. much to everybodys suprise. 

" your the seance."

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you liked


End file.
